The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure including a capacitor, and particularly to a capacitor formed on an array of semiconductor fins and a method of forming the same.
Advanced semiconductor chips employ fin field effect transistors to provide enhanced performance and greater on-current per unit device area. Various additional semiconductor devices are desirable that are compatible with fin field effect transistors in order to provide functional versatility to semiconductor chips. One of such desirable semiconductor devices is a capacitor that can provide low internal resistance while being compatible with the processing steps for forming fin field effect transistors.